The Banana Diet
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Jounouchi's on a diet, Honda's unusually perceptive. Jou/Honda


TITLE: The Banana Diet  
AUTHOR: Blemery, aka Mrpointhorns  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own pooh!  
RATING: G  
PAIRING(S): Jou/Honda  
SUMMARY: Jounouchi's on a diet, Honda's unusually perceptive.  
A/N: I will upload it to my folder when I'm not at work (Naughty!)

Syrup slid off his lip, down his chin, dripping off his jaw and pooling on the table. His tongue peeked out from the corner of his mouth and he ran it along his bottom lip. Then, he carelessly, wiped away the mess on his chin, disregarding the pool on the table entirely.

A loud rumbling sound erupted from the seat next to him, and he turned to see what the problem was. He smirked, Jounouchi's eyes were wide with hunger and his lips were parted and his tongue was running over his lips, but it tasted none of the sweet nectar he just did.

"Do you want some?" He asked. He moved his plate over and often Jounouchi a fork full of pancake topped with fruit and syrup.

Jounouchi's stomach growled again, and he whimpered loudly. Then he quickly shook his head and pulled away. "No!"

"What? Why not?" He looked surprised. He turned to look at the blond next to him, he never said no to food.

"I'm on a strict diet, Honda!" Jounouchi explained. His eyes focused on the forkful.

"What kind of diet?" Honda asked. He never thought he would hear Jounouchi say the word diet with a serious look on his face.

"I can only eat bananas for breakfast. One to three bananas, and a glass of room temperature water," Jounouchi explained. He held up his fingers to show how many bananas he could eat.

"And?" Honda asked.

"And I have to go to bed before midnight and not eat anything after eight," Jounouchi explained. He had a sad look on his face.

He was basically starving himself. He did not like seeing Jounouchi that way, but being an insensitive monkey he expressed his feelings by saying: "That's stupid."

Jounouchi looked crushed. His shoulders slumped over and his face fell. But the look was lost when his stomach growled. He gave a sheepish smile and forced his gaze away from Honda's food.

"Why do you need to diet anyway?" Honda asked. He felt a little guilty about being so tactless before, but he was not going to apologize for it.

"Because I need to lose twenty pounds to compete with the other guys on the track team," Jounouchi explained. Since the last duel tournament he had free time on his hands, and that was never a good thing when it came to Jounouchi.

"Oh," Honda said because he really did not know what to say in a situation like this. He turned back to his breakfast and began eating again. It was now cool and not at all enjoyable. He knew Jounouchi was upset and suffering for it, but he did not know what to say to make it up to him. He used the time eating to think of what to say. When he looked back up Jounouchi looked a little crushed, but he was holding it in like a real man, even though his stomach ached, which to Jounouchi was the worse pain in the world.

He frowned slightly and turned around on the bench, straddling it so that he could face Jounouchi properly. He reached out hesitantly holding his hand over Jounouchi's awkwardly. "You already made the team, Jounouchi. So what if you're not the best member on the team. They have been doing this for years, and you've just started. You can't expect to be as good as they are right now."

"I know. It's just been a long time since I was the under dog. I've been placing third in all dual tournaments for a while now. I can practically do it in my sleep. I haven't had to work so hard for something before." Jounouchi turned his hand over and took Honda's in his own.

"Well I don't care what place you are Jounouchi. I'm just happy that you've found something that you love to do. I'm also glad that you'll never spend more then a weekend at a track meet," Honda said with a fond smile. He continued, "I think you'll find if you just go to all of the practices and training sessions with the team, that you will start getting better. Maybe you will even be first place by the end of the season."

"Wow!" Jounouchi looked surprised. He normally did not give speeches like that, but he figured it was a good time to break his usual habits. "So you're saying that I should not eat less, but exercise more?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Honda agreed. He pulled Jounouchi in his arms and kissed his lips. "One of my favorite exercises is having sex with you."

Jounouchi's eyes widened, "We get to have more sex if I want to exercise more?"

Honda nodded a wicked smile on his face. "Do you want to ditch first period?" Jounouchi's hungry kiss was the only reply he needed. He knew that he would be eating more then just breakfast that morning.


End file.
